worldjerkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuyuko
Tuyuko is both the name of a user as well as the name of a country made by the same user which is, literally, bootleg Japan. It features "original" concepts such as birds which sing to attract mates and homophobia but ONLY for males. Lesbians are ok because I can cum to them. It's also a utopia comparable to other utopias like North Korea and the USSR. Oh and of course it's atheist, the only way to be a perfect utopia because church bad. Oh and this person is also the creator of the infamous leaf. On a side note, I bolded some "important" quotes. Original text Tuyuko (pronounced "Too-you-ko"), official known as the state of Tuyuko, is a nation located in South East Asia. Tuyuko is a nation with a very unique and distinct culture and a complex history. Tuyuko was once an obscure poor developing nation but ever since the Tuyukan revolution of 1965, it has become to grow into an authoritarian powerhouse that has many interested about the nation. It is also what my username is based on. The History of Tuyuko: The Tuyukan people are thought to have migrated from Japan to Tuyuko roughly 3000 years ago. Through most of its history Tuyuko was divided into many different kingdoms, each vying for total control over the island. This would lead to a long lasting history of wars started by these kingdoms that would last for centuries. Eventually the Gi dynasty united all the kingdoms and established the Kingdom of Tuyuko in the 16th century. The Kingdom of Tuyuko lasted until the 19th century when it was conquered by the Japanese Empire. Japanese rule in Tuyuko ended in 1943 when the US invaded the island and occupied it for the duration of the 1940s. In 1950, American occupation ended and the Tuyukan Republic was established. However, the Tuyukan Republic was rife with government corruption and political unrest. This caused the Tuyukan revolution in 1960 where a party called the "State Nationalist" rose up against the government and overthrew it in 1965. After the revolution, Tuyuko was transformed into a State Nationalist country and had cut itself off from the rest of the world. To this day, Tuyuko still remains a mysterious state with no one knowing what truly goes on in the nation. Geography and Climate: The geography of Tuyuko mostly consist of flat planes and mountains which often overlook the cities. Due to the mostly flat geography, the nation has a very deep routed agricultural culture that has survived to this day. Tuyuko's climate is somewhat tropical with mild winters and hot summers. Before the revolution in 1965, the nation was the best place for people who wanted the perfect beach vacation. Although nowadays the beaches remain permanently empty as no one is allowed to go to the beaches. Wildlife: Although lacking in many other animals, Tuyuko is famous for its variety of birds. Tons of notable photographers around the world would travel to Tuyuko in order to see its beautiful bird types. The most notable of these bird types it the Renteko song bird, which is known for its use of singing to attract a mate. Language: Tuyukan (pronounced "Too-you-ken") is the official language of Tuyuko. By law it is illegal for any citizen in Tuyuko to learn any other language unless its for diplomatic purposes, although Tuyuko has never sent any diplomats since the revolution. Tuyukan itself is considered a Japonic language and shares a lot of similarities to Japanese. This similarity is mostly due to the Tuyukogo people (which is the main ethnic group of Tuyuko) originating from Japan and migrating to the island. Religion: Tuyuko itself is an atheist state and has strictly forbidden any type of religion or public religious practice, because the Tuyukan government doesn't want any to believe in a power that is higher than the state. Due to this, 99% of the Tuyukan population are atheist, although their is a small minority of people who adhere to a variety of religions and keep their religions views a secret to the population. The Tuyukan government has attempted to crack down on the religious minority, but it has yet to fully eradicate them all.Family structure:In Tuyuko, you have to be 18 or over in order to get officially married, although most people expect people to be married by the age of 30. Both the husband and wife are required to have a job and are not allowed to have any free time. Spouses are expected and encouraged by the government to have at least 1 child together in order to help the country. Although native Tuyukans are allowed to marry and mate with foreign immigrates, any child that is produced by them must be aborted as the government does not want people to produce children with so-called "undesirables". Spouses are also only allowed to have 3 children per household in order to avoid over population, while families can let more than three children visit their homes they cannot stay over at night. If a wife ends up getting pregnant but doesn't want the child then they will have to send them to a local adoption center where they will be adopted and cared for by the state until adulthood. Parents in Tuyuko are able to get divorced, but if they do then both parents will lose custody of their child (or children) and both are not allowed to visit them until they reach adulthood. Health: Most people in Tuyuko have a high life expediency, with males having a life expectancy of 85 and females having one of 89. Pretty much all Tuyukans are considered to have an average weight and their are no obese people in the nation, due to the lack of snack food and fast food in the nation. All recreational drugs are banned in the nation and are only used for government sponsored experiments, so their is no drug problem in Tuyuko. Health care in general is free in Tuyuko and provided by the government so every citizen has access to quality health care for their needs. Education Although education is free, it is 100% fully controlled and monitored by the government and all schools must follow a strict code on what they can and can't teach students. Children from the ages of 1-4 are sent to a separate school called "before school" which is similar to preschool and children will graduate to normal school after the age of 4. Instead of having a traditional grade system like other countries the Tuyukan education system is divided into 6 quarters, each quarter being three years long. A typical school day in Tuyuko last from 8:00 A.M. to 7:00 P.M. with no lunch, recess, or any breaks in between classes. In school, Tuyukan children are taught how to be a perfect citizen and to be loyal enough to effectively serve the state. Their is virtually no creativity involved when learning and students are forced to learn at the teacher's own pace. Any mistake of any kind is not tolerated and any child who fails to "act properly" will get sent to a reeducation station. Ideology and Government Tuyuko's ideology is State Nationalism, which is an ideology in which the survivability of the state is more important than any thing else. Unlike traditional fascist who believe in one race being above all, state nationalist believe that their state or nation is superior to all others and believe that their nation is the peak of civilization. They don't really believe in ethnic superiority or the purity of one specific ethnic group, they just think their country is best country. Because of this, all citizens in Tuyuko are expected to serve the country in one way or another and those who don't serve the state are generally looked down upon as "lazy good for nothings". As for the government, its decisions and actions are all controlled by one person who only goes by the name of "the president". Little is known about the president as their identity and motives remains unknown. Most local governments consist of city governments ruled by obedient mayors who are mostly figure heads to the president. Theres also the State council which consist of many members who run various parts of the state and carry out any decisions that the president wants. Political divisions: Tuyuko is divided into 36 provinces which are officially known as "Fuyukas". Each Fuyuka is divided into 50 counties that consist of different city governments. All political divisions have no freedom to make decisions for themselves and must follow every rule that the main government has told them to follow. In addition, Tuyuko also has one district which is the capital of the nation, Akadimea. Along with that they have two territories, Ruyuko and Sudoko, which serve as places to deport the different ethnic groups in the nation and where the process of assimilation takes place. Political parties and elections: Tuyuko is a one-party state and has only one political party that is permanently in power which is the State Nationalist party, founded in 1957. As for elections, their are mostly no elections in Tuyuko, although mayors and Fuyuka leaders are technically elected these elections are only put on for show as the winning candidate is selected by the president before voting begins. Foreign relations: Tuyuko has little to no foreign relations with any country in the world, although most Tuyukan citizens are taught to hate western countries like the United States for being "failed states" and for being a society of "stupid wasteful slobs". Government Finance: Their is no taxes system in Tuyuko, making the nation only one out of two countries to not have taxes. Tuyuko generally has no monetary system to began with. Military: The President of Tuyuko has full control over the military and its actions. The military itself consist of the Tuyukan National Army, Navy and Air force. Military service is mostly voluntary, however it is mandatory for all citizens ages 30-50 during times of war. The government invests no money in the military and soldiers are expected to mostly care for themselves. Law enforcement and crime Laws in Tuyuko are enforced by the Tuyukan secret police service, who are responsible for monitoring all activity in the nation. All citizens are also monitored in the country with cameras in every house hold and the government listens to every phone call. Crime in Tuyuko is virtually none existent as most people either have no reason to commit a crime or don't want to risk getting caught and facing harsh punishment. If the government find out you've committed a crime, then you are immediately thrown in prison with no trial. Their is a three strike system for punishment in Tuyuko, if you commit more than three crimes of any kind than you will be executed. Children above the age of 5 can also be sent to prison or be executed if they have committed a violent crime or if the government deems them as a threat to the state and its ideology. Privacy Privacy barley exist in Tuyuko, as previously mentioned all citizens are monitored 24/7 and cameras are everywhere. The Tuyukan people are taught that people don't deserve the right to privacy because no one can be trusted unless they are being watched by the state. Their are even cameras in some electronic devices like computers and televisions. Currency Before the Tuyukan revolution, the official currency of Tuyuko was the Tuyukan Shizo. After the revolution, the Tuyukan Shizo was fazed out and everything in the nation was made free. Although the Tuyukan Shizo was reintroduced in 1985, it is only usable in the Fuyuka of Heiko. The Tuyukan Shizo has 10 banknotes, which are the 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, and 1000 Shizo. 1 Tuyukan Shizo is the equivalent of 00.27 USD. Economy Since theirs no money in most of Tuyuko, the nation has no economy. Although the Fuyuka of Heiko uses money and has an economy, it is 100% controlled by the government. Transportation A majority of the citizens of Tuyuko don't use public transportation as since everything in Tuyuko is free their is no reason for the average citizen not to get their own car. But regardless of the fact, their are people in Tuyuko who use public transportation. Though most of the people who do use public transportation are either too young to drive or are a tourist. Culture Tuyukan culture shares some similarities with Japanese culture, although Tuyukan culture is mostly unique and has continued to form even to this day. Tuyukan culture, and Japonic culture as a whole, is mostly seen as the dominant culture in the nation and the ultimate one that will snuff out all the other cultures. Ethnic groups The largest ethnic group in Tuyuko is the main Tuyukogo people, making up 80% of the population. The remaining 20% of the population consist of ethnic groups such as the Sudokogo and the Ruyukogo as well as a small population of Japanese. The reason why Tuyuko's ethnic diversity is so small is because after the Tuyukan revolution, the Tuyukan government established programs to assimilate these groups out of fear they would rebel and over the course of the late 60s, the 70s, and 80s, the Sudokogo and the Ruyukogo where mostly snuffed out and the few that are left are treated poorly by both the Tuyukan people and the government. The Sudokogo and Ruyukogo themselves are not Japonic like the Tuyukogo and lived on the Island not to long before the Tuyukogo came to the Island. The Sudokogo and Ruyukogo are similar to the Ainu in that they're both ingenious groups of people who have mostly been assimilated over the years. Food and Meal Times Although all food in Tuyuko is free, most of the food in the nation is bland and tasteless. This is due to the fact that most Tuyukans generally only eat to survive and don't really care about the taste of their food. Tuyuko's most notable dish is Tuyukan tofu, which is specially made to be tasteless and odorless. As for meal times, breakfast is usually eaten around 6:00 A.M. and Dinner is eaten around 9:00 P.M. Their is no concept of lunch in Tuyuko as most people are to busy working or learning to eat lunch. Some Tuyukans chose only to consume calorie pills which are pills that have 2000 calories in them that you can take once every day. Art and Entertainment Their is virtually no art or entertainment in Tuyuko as the government sees art as just useless distractions that don't help the state in any way. Although some Tuyukans get pleasure out of working, most generally are fine with no pleasure in their lives as the government has psychologically conditioned them to feel that way. News All news media is controlled and monitored by the government. As such, the press is only allowed to say what the government wants them to say and articles are often edited to fit the governments wishes. As for news broadcasting, their is only one dominate news broadcasting station sponsored by the government that also serves as the only television network simply called "Tuyuko news". Carrier options and employment (Archivist's note: He means career, not carrier) In Tuyuko, their are only three real carrier options that the average citizen can take. They can either be a worker, a soldier, or a farmer. It is illegal for any citizen over the age of 18 to be unemployed as all citizens are required to have at least one job in one of these three fields and failure to get a job in two weeks will result in jail time. The only time a citizen is allowed to stay at home is if they are sick, injured, or if its the day of the Tuyukan national holiday. If a citizen wants to quit their job then they must have at least two jobs so that when they quit they still have another job. Employees of any job have to work from 8:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M. or from 6:00 P.M. to 3:00 A.M. depending on the shift and have little to no breaks during that time. From 3:00 A.M. to 8:00 A.M. worksplaces are closed so they can be properly cleaned and inspected by the government. Due to the lack of money in Tuyuko, employees don't get payed for their labor and are forced to work for free and are motivated to work only to serve the state. Housing In Tuyuko, since everything is free people don't have to buy houses. All homes are owned and managed by the government and in order to move into a home then you must get permission from the local Fuyuka government to do so. No citizen in Tuyuko technically "owns" a home and the local Fuyuka government owns them and gives citizens permission to live their. Things like running water, electricity, heat, and internet are controlled and maintained by the workers. Since the government owns every home in the nation they have the right to kick any citizen out of a home if they so desire. Their is also still private property in Tuyuko as people who live in a home have to ask other people in order to enter their home and/or walk on their land. Vacations and Retirement In Tuyuko, people are strictly forbidden from going on vacations as this goes against the state's ideology and can get you thrown in prison. Their is also no retirement in Tuyuko as all citizens are expected to work for the state until death.Gender rolesIn Tuyuko, both males and females are treated with equal respect and have equal rights and opportunities. The people of Tuyuko are taught that genders are not important and that males and females are no different from each other and thus are expected to work and obey regardless of gender. All Tuyukan peoples in general are expected to act the same way, behave the same way and to be treated the same way regardless of any difference. Sex Similar to gender, most Tuyukan people are tolerated regardless of sexual orientation. However, it is illegal to be a homosexual male in Tuyuko for the specific reason that a homosexual male cannot procreate with another male and thus "poses a harm to the nation in the creation of children". Outside of that, Lesbians and trans people are generally tolerated since Lesbians can borrow another man's sperm to have children. Another thing is that pornography and sex toys of any kind are banned in the nation, as people in Tuyuko are told that if they want to experience sexual pleasure they must do it the "natural way" with another person. Also, people in Tuyuko are only allowed to have sex or partake in sexual activities in their homes and any violation of this is considered public indecency and is punishable with jail time. The same thing applies to masturbation, except people can only do it in their own bathrooms. Fashion Fashion in Tuyuko is mostly dominated by business suits as in the nation business suits are associated with being an obedient and contributing member of society. Most people tend to wear business suits out in public and wear more casual attire at home. Casual clothing in Tuyuko mostly consist of traditionally designed pajamas as most of peoples time at home is spent near bedtime. Parental control and child punishment Parents are not allowed to punish their kids themselves, if the parents feels like their kid deserves a punishment then they can send them to a local reeducation station where the kid can spend a little as 3 hours or as long as 14 days their. The parent can choose how long they want their child to stay at the reeducation station and what conditions they want their child to be exposed to. A child in a reeducation station must sit in a small room alone for a given amount of time and may be subjected to harsh criticism by their teachers. If a child commits a non violent crime then they can also be sent to reeducation stations, however in this case the state decides how long the child sentence can be. As for parental control, a parent generally has little control over their children and must take care of them in a way that the state allows. Any parent who is caught teaching their children about something the state doesn't want them to know about will lose custody of their children and be thrown in prison. Traveling Although Tuyukan citizens are freely allowed to travel between different Fuyukas, all citizens are permitted in leaving the country and any one caught trying to sneak out of the country will be thrown in prison. Any foreigners visiting Tuyuko can only stay for a maximum of two weeks and if they want to live in Tuyuko they must become a Tuyukan citizen and can never leave. For people who do visit the country, they are only allowed to enter the Fuyukas of Akadimea and Heiko, the ladder being a Fuyuka special made for tourist and visitors. The Tuyukan government hires people to work and live in Tuyuko. While visitors are allowed to interact with other Tuyukans, Tuyukan citizens are only allowed to tell the visitors good things about their life and the country and visitors are not allowed to expose Tuyukans to ideas that go against the ideology of the state. If a visitor breaks any of these rules then they will be sent back to their country of origin and be permanently banned from entering the country. Distribution of goods Since their is no currency system in Tuyuko, all goods are free and are available via large storage facilities that are open once every month. All goods in Tuyuko are made by the farmers and workers and get shipped to these places to be given to the public. Time and Calendar system Tuyuko has its own unique time and Calendar system. While people are free to use any type of calendar in their homes, it is mandatory for people to use the Tuyukan time system in public. The Tuyukan time system has 7 measurement of time called Reda, Redaka, Redayaka, Redayakayu, Ando, Andoyo, and Andoyocho. One Reda is the equivilant to 4 seconds and two Redayakayu is the equivilant to one day. There are 400 Reda in a Redaka, 100 Redaka in a Redayaka, 72 Redayaka in a Redayakayu, 6 Redayakayu in one Ando, 6 Ando in 1 Andoyo, and 6 Andoyo in an Andoyocho. Unlike other calendar systems, the 6 Redayakayu of an Ando and the 6 Andoyo in an Andoyocho technically do not have names and are simply named Redayakayu 1-6 and Andoyo 1-6 respectively. The Tuyukan calendar begins on the first of january 1965, which is the day of the end of the Tuyukan revolution. Any date before the revolution has "Hotoyo" next to it and any date after the revolution has "Hotoyu" after it. For example, the equivalent of the year 2019 AD in the Tuyukan calendar is the Andoyocho 108 Hotoyu. Internet Since Tuyuko has cut itself off from the rest of the world, the government has created their own version of the internet called "Suko". The Tuyukan internet is 100% controlled and monitored by the state, so people cannot create content with themes that go against it's ideology. Most people in Tuyuko only really use the internet for work purposes and barley ever use it for anything besides that. Television While their is no art and entertainment allowed in Tuyuko, TV is still allowed in the nation. Their is no concept of TV network subscriptions and all televisions in the nation only have access to two TV channels, the previously mentioned "Tuyuko news" channel and the "Tuyukan history channel". People in Tuyuko cannot green light their own programs on television and the government has full control on what is and isn't allowed on TV. Ownership of weapons and weapons' laws In Tuyuko, only citizens who have served in the military or the police force can legally own firearms or knifes. If a person commits a crime using a firearm or knife then they will be thrown in prison and are prevented from joining the military or owning a gun or knife for the rest of their life. The only exception of this rule is during times of war as in a scenario where Tuyuko is invaded the government recommends every citizen to defend themselves. As for other weapons like tanks, only soldiers in action can use them. National holidays Tuyuko's national holiday is on the first Redayakayu of the first Ando fo the first Andoyo at the beginning of the Andoyocho, which is the equivilant of the first of January. As previously mentioned, the first of January is the day the Tuyukan revolution ended and the establishment of the state of Tuyuko. To celebrate this day, the Tuyukan government throws an annual national parade in the capital city of Akadimea, which typically last from 10:00 A.M. to 7:00 P.M. The Tuyukan national holiday is also the only day of the year where students and workers have a day off as the government recommends that they celebrate the holiday. Outside of the national holiday, no other holidays are celebrated in Tuyuko as most holidays like Valentines day, Christmas, Halloween, Easter Sunday and even Birthdays have themes that go against the ideology of the state. Flag of Tuyuko The flag of Tuyuko is a red, black, and white tricolor. According to the Tuyukan government, the flag was designed by the leader of the Tuyukan revolution. The red symbolizes the blood that was shed by the Tuyukan people during the revolution, the black symbolizes the state and it's protection of the people, and the white symbolizes the advancement and unity of the Tuyukan people and how Tuyuko is the "greatest country to ever exist". Category:Unironic Category:Country Category:R/worldbuilding trash